Mystics
by Kitsunakatsuma
Summary: AU; "Hey, are you alright?" "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" "Because you went into a death trap and survived, unharmed." Hey vampire ghost boy, you're talking to a werewolf here." Danny is a werewolf, while Phantom is a vampire ghost. But what happens when they both meet? Chaos, happiness, tears, you name it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi again. I got inspired by a DP fanfic called Vampire's melody. So I decided to write another story. I don't have that much to say for this AN, so let's start!**_

_**Oh yeah! I decided that I'll put Vaptor in every AN in this story! (Read my other story, Daynight to find out more about Vaptor)**_

_**Vaptor: Um... Hi.**_

_**PS: I'm sorry if I got any of the characters personalities**__** wrong. Also if this seems to be rushed.**_

_**Disclaimer (keep forgetting this.) I don't own anything excapt Vaptor, who's only joining the AN.**_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma**_

* * *

"Come here Danny! We got a new invention to show you!"

I sighed as my parents called me again. They always go to the lab to make some invention that has 99.9% to fail. They don't even have anyone to try it on!

Wait, scratch that, they do. And apparently, it's me.

Although, my parents don't know that. Why? 'cause if I do, it's a 99.9% that they'll dissect me.

I'll explain from the beginning, I'm part werewolf. When I was a kid, we were camping in the woods and a werewolf bit me.

How did I know it was a werewolf? 'cause I notice that I'm changing. I can hear, see, and smell much more clearly then before. So I decided to keep this thing a secret. And I've been doing it ever since I could remember. I don't know about any of you, but I want to live in one piece for the rest of my life thank you very much.

I sighed and got up from my chair. I'm sure that's it related to something about the paranormal. It's apparently their favorite topic. They told me that they wanted to find a mystical creature and study about it more. But in their version of studying, is dissecting. Which is why I have a perfect reason for not telling them. Even Sam and Tucker doesn't know!

I walked to the lab that was connected to our house, then opened the door. I saw my mom looking at some blueprints, and my dad writing who knows what. "Ah sweetie! you're here! Come here, we're gonna show you our latest invention. "But you told me that five minutes ago." I replied. "Just come here Danny boy!" My dad exclaimed, pushing me to a chair.

"You see son, we made a device that can lead us to the Mystic world!" I stared at them, eyes wide. Usually, I won't believe in these type of stuff, but I'm gonna admit, I'm getting curious.

"We made sure that it will work, and you'll be one of the three people who gets to see it turn on for the first time!" My mom said. My dad held a small device in his hands, then he pressed the button.

The portal made a small fritz, other than that, nothing.

My parents equal to shocked, while I equal to... I have no frikking clue.

"But, but it should have worked!" They both shuddered. Then they took some blueprints, and went upstairs, sadness filling their faces. I feel sorry for them. I looked back at the portal, maybe there was a slight glitch? My curiousness took over, and I explored the portal, _without_ any protection.

* * *

_**Done!**_

_**Nah, just kidding :)**_

_**Vaptor: You idiot.**_

* * *

I walked around, looking inside the portal. Nothing seems to be wrong. But then, I heard a click. I looked at my right.

I just pressed the on button. Of course my dad would place it there!

The portal frizzled to life, with me inside it. I saw a blinding light before my world turned black.

**Sometime later..**

I felt cold water splash my face. I instantly got up. Who in the world is doing that?!

"Yikes!" A voice said, I hear footprints scrambling on grass, and going slightly afar, but not too far. I managed to clear my vision, and saw a preson. A person that looks almost like me.

The only difference that we had was the color and our clothes. His hair is stark white, while his eyes are emerald green. He was wearing a black cloak with black pats and shoes.

After awkward silence, we both shouted the same question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**_Okay, NOW it's done._**

**_Vaptor: cliffhangers?_**

**_Yup, it's necessary. Please review!_**

**_~Kitsunakatsuma_**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**_I'M SO FUDGING SORRY, I DID NOT UPDATE FOR SO LONG._**

**_Vaptor: Yeah, and you left me! With only ONE bag of natcho's!_**

**_We were low on stock Vaptor, and Now, I should reply to the reviews by the guests (they're the only people who reviewed)_**

**_For 'Matt': If you mean by having cliffhangers by being unessesary, then you just motivated me to make more cliffhangers ;)_**

**_For 'Guest': I have two words for you; Thank you!_**

**_For 'DPfangirl': Thanks! And No, Danny never told Sam and Tucker, yet._**

**_So now, let's get started!_**

* * *

DANNY'S POV

Okay, I'm currently looking at some person that has white hair and green eyes, sratch that, _glowing _green eyes.

"Well... Are you going to tell me who you are?"

The other male has decided to cut away the silence, so far I've been just staring at him. And he's staring back. "Not saying anything? Alright, I'll go first. My name's Phantom." He said. I decided to think for a moment. Can I trust him? He just told me his name, plus my instincts told me that he's safe. "Alright then, My name's Danny." I replied.

"Alright. Well, where are you from? I was just washing my face here then you just appeared out of nowhere." Phantom asked. "Well, is 'me going inside some wierd portal to see if anything's broken but turns out nothing is broken but the 'on' button was inside' a good enough reason for you?" I replied, suprised by how long did I speak. Phantom just stared at me, then said. "M, kay."

Wow, he's pretty laid back.

"So..." I trailed off. "My turn to ask. What are you? And where am I exactly?" I asked. Phantom seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, but he then said. "You're in the Mystic Realm, where what ordinary humans thought were legends or floktales are true, and believe it or not, I'm a Vampire. Although I DO NOT suck blood. It just sounds wierd and I usually use my fangs for drinking the juice out of fruits, something like how a Blue Motor Butterfly drinks to eat, I guess." I just nodded. It does sounds wierd sucking blood anyway.

"And by the way, What are you? I can sense that you aren't fully human." Phantom asked me.

Wow, I'm so bad at hiding my sense.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm a werewolf, but I can choose to change whenever I want." I replied, saying it as if we're talking about the weather. "Okay." Phantom replied.

Then, que awkward silence.

I have no idea what to say, and he has no idea what to say either. "Um... Do you want to come at my place? Since you're in a new world and, well... You know what I mean." Phantom asked.

Well, it is true that I have no place to go until I can find a way back home, guess staying at Phantom's place won't be that bad.

" 'kay." I replied. I mean...

What could go wrong?

* * *

_**I seriously can't make long chapters. *facepalms***_

_**Vaptor: Poor all of us.**_

_**Anyway, please review! Was it good? Bad? Awful? Short?**_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma**_


End file.
